Maybe Another Time
by Glass Mirage
Summary: Reborn is a man of his words, and he knows very well that he loves Tsuna, the brunet also reciprocated the feeling. He also takes pride in his words when he states that he knows every single detail about the brunet... Let's prove him wrong, Multiflame!Tsuna, R27, fluff


**Ah... Hello, so. This is a one-shot about something that I will mention when you are done reading this because you know.. A/Ns.**

 **Summary: Reborn is very confident when he brags about his precise knowledge about Tsuna, ahaha... Let's go and put that to the test shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Shipping: Onesided- All27, main R27, you might catch hints of other ships as well.**

* * *

He didn't think of it much whenever the thought of a dual flame user came to his head, he knew for a fact that there weren't really anyone besides Gokudera who was a dual flame user (Or more), Reborn was the world's Greatest Hitman, he doesn't think much of unimportant matters. Now that he looks back on those thoughts, the raven played around with the chance of what everyone's second flame could be if they did have a second flame, nothing, he skipped a person, because Reborn had known that brunet for so long, he was confident (Even prideful) whenever he says: "I know everything about Dame-Tsuna" He was confident..

Too confident.

Yes, if you were to ask Reborn now that he's in his adult form, not in his child form where he practically blackmailed Tsuna into saying yes (Tsuna denied the confession, something about pedophilia), the Hitman would make an attempt to shoot you to avoid having to admit to being wrong about his confident statement where he proudly announced he knowing everything about Tsuna: "You're very fortunate that Tsuna's with me" Was the same exclamation he'd make when the other person would run in fear, asks Vongola's favorite guardians, they'd reply with a rather amused smile and a twinkle in their eyes: "Reborn's love for Tsuna increased when he thought Tsuna was becoming attached to him when Tsuna's actually trying to prevent more deaths" They decided not to let their words spread around the manor.

(They did have a lot to live for)

(They had Tsuna to live for, Tsuna gave them life, they owed him that)

(Don't tell Reborn though, he get's jealous over someone saying 'Tsuna')

It took time for Tsuna to develop his little flame in secrecy, no one actually knew what his second flame was until they witnessed the incident they named.. _The Proposal Incident_ , no one besides the Varia, Arcobaleno, and Tsuna's own guardians knew the details of what happened, then again.. The memory was forever engraved in their mind as something they can smile at whenever they were sad (which was rare since their sky was always smiling, it was hard to resist), it was rather fair considering the many times Reborn has embarrassed Tsuna, the brunet got his turn to do the same to the Hitman.. By forcing him to show emotions.

 _Le gasp!_

 _Emotions? What do you mean!_

Well let me explain, the amount of shock everyone felt run rapidly through their veins that day affected Reborn more then anyone else, because at that very moment in the field of Sakura trees, weeping willows, and lilies (Via the Vongola Garden), Reborn realized his terrible, terrible mistake: He did not know _everything_ about the brunet. Considering the many years they spent together, Reborn found out that he was a flirt in more ways than one, he managed to somehow mentally tell Tsuna: "This is only a student-tutor relationship and I will never truly love you" At the time it took 2 years for them to skip 5, Reborn was still his tutor but was 7 years old when Tsuna was 16, the raven was still teaching _his_ student at the time, more on life lessons then the usual Mafia boss thing.

If you were to look through the emotions Tsuna felt every night when he knew Leon was the one on guard and not Reborn, the feelings of detachment from the world, the nerve wrecking anxiety he felt, and the sheer amount of pressure when he came to an end point, when he gave up on trying to live a normal life, he simply couldn't. Tsuna felt weights on his shoulders that shifted, it hurt him at times to know that his mother's life would always be on the line in trade for his friendship, and often times you'd hear the silent conversations the brunet would have with Bermuda. Yes, Bermuda.

 _He's old_

 _He's wise_

 _He's strict yet not foolish with rules_

 _He's Vendice, he can keep secrets_

It was true, Bermuda could keep secrets which were exactly one of the 3 other reasons why Tsuna trusted the Ex-Arcobaleno, although Bermuda would never admit it (Him and Reborn hold the same amount of stubbornness/pride), Jaeger would always talk in a rather half-asleep half-awake sort of voice because it's not often a Vendicare worker tells you that their all mighty boss has grown fond of conversations, and develops a hate for silence, but a strong love for kiwis and short conversations. Tsuna had that sort of affect on people, they will only come to realize it when it's time for him to go, some, realize it earlier then people... They just refuse to acknowledge it.

The Incident cradle was a matter of the entire Vongola Famiglia having to get rid of a Famiglia made entirely out of Mist flame users that are able to create the display of them having different flame, works quite well until they completely obliterated them for touching Tsuna's kiwi garden, it was also the first time they saw Tsuna's kiwi garden.

 _They were very pleased to see that different shades, taste, and sweetness were labeled along with the biggest kiwi having their name on it... Xanxus never laughed so hard in his life when he saw a butcher knife cutting Levi's in half, the 'trash' still held a small hatred for his Lightning guardian for hurting Lambo it seems._

It started in a nice dreamy day, the sun's light was barely seeping through the clouds, creating a perfect illusion of the clouds glowing in the pale blue sky, these were the days Tsuna liked the most (Not that Reborn didn't already know). There wasn't much wind —as crazy as that sound—, there'd be a breeze here and there, but overall, no wind. It was as if everything was dead, yet at the same time it was not, sure the sky seemed pale, the white walls seemed gray, but! Things that did have color showed more saturation, they were brought up more as if life itself on that day was a painting.

Tsuna, was sitting behind his sleek table he managed to clear of paperwork, there was that rare 'Yes-so-much-yes' smile on his face compared to his usual 'Sunshine-happiness-love-me-I'm-Tsuna' smile, deciding that he deserved a break since he did not get to go anywhere special like his guardians for the last 4 weeks, Tsuna went to the closest thing to peace & tranquility, the brunet went to the garden.

 _Clack_

The small pebble that the brunet threw into the river pounced a few times before hitting another wall, the rainbow-ish color already shining due to it being covered in the fresh water, the bamboo forest was recently implanted due to Gokudera still being in the often here and there phase of 'Jyuudaime needs this right now' Tsuna didn't seem to mind at all. The calming waves brought him a strange aching feeling of melancholy, the willow trees hung their head down as if imitating the sadness of the bird's silence, they would usually chirp loudly, Tsuna wondered why everything felt wrong yet right, as if it should be a lighter feeling, yet it was perfect for this mood.. What mood?...

Oh.

 _Oh_.

There was a bear dying, what was a bear doing in a bamboo forest anyways? Shouldn't it be pandas or something like that? This isn't even Japan now that he thought about it, this is Vongola's headquarters which is in Sicily, Italy, he continued staring at the creature as if it was the oddest thing in the world, and Tsuna's seen some weird things. Tsuna hurried to the bear who's breathing was dying out slowly, there wasn't anything he could do to help the creature, it was poisoning from what he could tell, the bear was too cold, it was too light as well. Whatever poisoned it, must've made it so it couldn't digest food properly, he frowned.

The black bear simply curled up around the brunet's body, giving out a small 'Thank-you' roar, Tsuna hummed a small song in the seldom singing voice he had possessed for quite some time, the last part of it had died out the moment Tsuna felt the breathing stop, the heart drop, and the coldness turned into lifeless. Stroking the bear's fur a minute longer, Tsuna stood up, brushed the fur off his pristine suit, and walked through the field to find something- Er, someone else. Hyper Intuition warned him about something, though, strangely enough, despite his intuition tell him to leave, his heart told him to stay.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn dipped his head ever so lightly to acknowledge the other "I assume you finished the first part of your paperwork?"

"I'm sorry I got lo-" Tsuna paused for a pregnant moment, then shock crept onto him in a slow horrible motion "HIEEE! I have more work?!-"

"No you don't," Just as Tsuna was about to say something, Reborn cut him off immediately "It's called lying Dame-Tsuna, maybe I'll teach it to you one day..."

"Reborn! It's not good to lie," The brunet waved his index finger mockingly "You know the gods(Author) often say, the more you lie, the quicker you die"

The raven let out a string of chuckles, Tsuna —not being used to the baritone voice puberty gave the other— blushed, fumbled a bit with his steps, and scratched the back of his head nervously. Reborn, however, still wanted to perfect the moment as he saw the time was ripe to ask the brunet, for the other had already seen every inch of the brunet, even with marks and kisses people didn't seem to understand that Tsuna had already been claimed. So with his expert seduction that rarely worked on Tsuna (The lion cub adapted easily), Reborn tipped the others chin up so that caramel brown could meet with espresso black, the words rolled off his tongue the best way they could.

"That's awfully rude for you to let me die alone, why don't I just drag you with me?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes instead started to laugh when the brunet moved himself to where his back was pressed against the edge of the bamboo barrier

"Don't say things like that!" Tsuna pouted, he looked adorable "I need to go back, there might be more paper-"

He didn't get to be finished, besides he couldn't finish his sentence when a hand had reached out and pulled him back, Tsuna was pulled into a tight embrace, the brunet shifted so he was able to look up in the eyes that were already staring back at him, there was a swirl of mixed emotions, but there were more prominent ones he could pick out: Jealousy, endearment, fear, and that touched of pride lovers would have. Tsuna simply started chuckling, he then started turning around to continue his laughter, the brunet had his forehead pressing against the Hitman's clothing while the Hitman himself was simply smiling one of coy slyness it was a smile, not a smirk, something that confused Leon who didn't even know what was happening.

One by one, each guardian walked into the moment of them simply enjoying each other, Hibari being first

(Said prefect wanted to find out where the angelic laughter came from, wasn't surprise one bit when he found them in this position)

Mukuro ended up getting followed by the other Guardians, the mist flame user had proudly stated that he was going to go look for something to do, and that usually involved Hibari. Gokudera lead the team through the bamboo forest, but Mukuro was the one to track the other one down, it was by request from Tsuna that each of them had a tiny parasitic tracker device installed in each of their blood.. They didn't want to question why, but all they know was that they were being watch by their own boss, for entertainment or simply paranoia of losing them, they could care less.

(They were pretty happy to know that their sky was tracking them down, as creepy as it sounds, they sorta had their own way to track the growing lion as well)

(Don't tell Tsuna though, he'd go into his terrifying Mother-hen mode if he found out)

(Shush)

The Ex-Arcobaleno were simply strolling through the Vongola Garden, Lal and Fon only coming for the reasons that they also had their plants and flowers, Lal had her array of Weeping willow tree that she was oh so proud of, and Fon had his giant Sakura tree that stood out the most despite of every other colorful flower there. Mammon followed due to them wanting to take more pictures, as basic as the garden sounds, the stems, and vines twisted around trees, and walls in a delicate fragile design, they knew Tsuna had been taking care of the little plants when they weren't there. Colonello just enjoyed watching Lal be in the tranquil peace of mind she'd rarely be in whenever she was around him, the two were married and fought as if they were teenagers, nothing really changed their view towards each other. Skull just enjoyed the kiwis Tsuna grew, the growing lion allowed the childish cloud to eat the kiwis that were already picked for him, sometimes he'd make an attempt to eat a strawberry from Chrome's garden, Chrome knew but never minded. Verde just wanted to do some research on how the fruit grew 2% faster then the average time they should be ripe, he enjoyed the taste never the less.

The Varia waltzed in next, it was Xanxus who wanted to have a talk to Tsuna about some recruits that were thrown into the chambers for making some attempts to try and convince the Vendice to have Vongola hunted down, instead he was met with the sight of the smiling couple dancing around in the flower field outside the range of the bamboo forest. The Arcobaleno were scattered in different points of the area, each holding something of their own and the other hand was holding/cradling a basket of kiwis, strawberries, and flowers. Lussuria made sure that they stayed, something about young love being the best thing to witness, Bel and Fran was more focused on eating the blackberries then anything, Squalo was munching on a vine of grapes that was wrapped around a post somewhere not too far from the field, Leviathan wanted to make sure that his boss doesn't catch... 'Feelings.'

(Although some didn't show it, they were happy to see the seldom moments where both could enjoy themselves freely)

(It was a refreshing feeling, they didn't mind the bubbling jealousy in their chest, they loved their sky as well)

(Each and every one of them knew that Reborn was the only one to complete the sky though)

(It was worth it to see Tsuna dying of laughter)

(Mammon decided they should stalk the two more.. 'So much money')

Reborn who had been finished smiling, brought up the topic of Tsuna's Dame-ness, the past, difficulties, the experiences they felt together, and managed to wrap the entire conversation in his sly smirk, Tsuna only responded here and there with a coy smile of embarrassment. The people around them shared a giggle/chuckle here and there, overall knowing the result of the 'talk' the two were having, they didn't mind that they were practically being excused out of the proposal, it was supposed to be like this anyways.

The Hitman was overall nervous when he finished the explanation, pulling the entire sheet of memories with a: "Marry me, Tsunayoshi" Although he was happy to see the flushed expression on his student- _No_ , possible wife's face, a mini him was sweating nervously, and breaking everything in his mind to avoid ruining the perfect: 'Say yes right now' expression, it was a calm and poised expression, the sly smirk used to show that he was still the tutor that shoved Tsuna into a different future, turned into that of a hoping grin. He watched as the brunet took in a deep breath, eyes still looking deeply into Reborn's since the tutor was on one knee, both hands presenting a ring...

 _Silver but not just that one material_

 _Diamond in the middle but wasn't just a circle shape_

 _Emerald around, but wasn't in a plain design_

 _No.._

The ring was indeed silver, but there were more then just emeralds around, there were different gems to make the entire rainbow, the diamond was carved into a heart that glimmered with the sole obsidian piece that surrounded a different orange gem inside of it. It was a rather strange ring, except it seemed perfect to Tsuna. Now.. His response was the strange thing about this, Tsuna released a deep breath in the form in screaming:

"HIEEEE!?"

In that very moment, a door appeared between them, Reborn instinctively shoved the ring back inside his pant pocket to make sure no harm would be done, he made that ring himself after all! Tsuna was found inside a random pillow for that seemingly appeared, when the others watched Reborn make an attempt to remove a pillow, said pillow turned into an apple then said apple transformed into nothing. Looking back at the door that was still standing there in all its glory, Reborn didn't catch the traces of mist flames until Flan made a comment:

"Oh no, it seems the fish knows magic tricks"

In that very moment, Flan was hit with... A giant flan, the teen could be seen through the front side of it with his head sticking out, Xanxus barked out a laugh, at least until a giant Shark fell on him, Squalo laughed from the other side.

 _What the-_

Reborn felt a headache hit when he watched a million things appear, cars, pineapples, bombs, fish, birds, a giant Leon... Wait a giant Leon? Yes, there was a giant chameleon staring down intently at him, at least, that's what they though it was doing until it poofed into a giant Hibird, Hibari felt his childhood dreams come to life, except the feeling was gone as soon as the yellow puff ball transform into a giant pineapple with hands and feet. In the midst of that, Reborn was informed by Fon —who had an amused face on— that Tsuna was hyperventilating inside the pillow fort, but how was he going to get through a pillow fort when doors were everywhere!

Maybe.. Maybe he should hope that Tsuna remembers nothing of this so that he could propose when they were alone because the Hitman was hoping that the brunet reacted this way due to realizing that there were so many eyes watching him, he hoped at least...

He also hoped that it was actually a dream, and when he wakes up his sole sky did not have mist flames in him, he really hoped there wouldn't be _that_ side of Tsuna he might have to encounter later in his life. Despite being in denial, there were always other allies to constantly remind Reborn: _"If you're going to marry him, expect the unexpected"_

Yes,

" _Expect the unexpected"_

* * *

 **Wow, hello, this was horribly written, pushed to be rushed, and lazy. As you can see there might be hints of other ships in this, mentions of All27, but the main ship was R7 you know.. Why not. My fingers are frozen, I can't feel them either, although I must admit that it was fun writing this. The thought came to mind when I was thinking: "What if a fish could do other tricks.." I know, very normal.**

 **Anyways, bye bye.**


End file.
